Ties That Bind
by xXHimitsuXx
Summary: Remus Lupin tries to cage the beast rumbling just underneath his skin. He tries to stay away from people, tries not to get close. But with Sirius Black... He just can't say no...


"_Do not ask which creature screams in the night. __Do not question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, and my body that crouches in the shadow."_

_-Karanzantor the Vile, The Traitor of Xian_

_Character(s): Remus Lupin_

A full moon shone brightly in the star studded sky, an eerily glowing halo wrapped around it like a blanket. The night was calm and cool, a gentle breeze blowing by often as the crickets chirped and the owls hooted.

The moon light shone on every leaf, every bush, every blade of grass. It illuminated all the living things in a silvery ivory tinged blue. When the wind would blow stray leaves would be kicked up into the air, being tossed around by the breezes invisible hands.

Other than the animals the night was perfectly silent, no form of civilization or people around for miles.

But if one were to listen closely to the blowing wind, they would be able to hear a faint pain filled howl. The sound was of those who were truly damned to their very core, grappled with pain to the very essence of their being. The sound of those who were truly tormented and longed for death.

It came from a boy, no older than ten. His sandy blonde hair was stuck to his skin from sweat like fly paper. His chocolate brown eyes were swimming with pain and anguish as he curled farther in on himself. His thin shoulders were shaking as sobs drenched in heart wrenching agony ripped through his throat.

His arms were wrapped around himself and digging into his arms, nails biting the skin and drawing blood to the surface. His pale skin shimmered, looking as if it was moving around over his muscles. Like it was rippling and reforming into something else. The skin was looked like it was getting tighter, almost looking as if it was too small for his body.

Another scream tore through his throat, scratching the already raw vocal cords, making him cough and sputter. His breathing was labored, coming out in short pants as he continued to writhe and convulse on the floor of the darkened room.

Slowly his skin started to move faster, rippling over his body as he cried out in pain once more. His nails started to grow as his face became more flat and angular. His shoulders began to hunch up as his legs began to extend.

Fur started to sprout from his now ripping skin, shredding the flesh like it was paper. The once pale skin gave way to fine dark hairs as his bones cracked and realigned as his body painfully went through the metamorphosis. His brown eyes bled away to a deep golden amber as his screams and shrieks soon turned to loud howls that echoed through the night.

The feral sounds burst from his elongated neck, slicing through the once calm and silent night like a gunshot. Raw power radiated off his new body, snapping and crackling with energy. It impregnated the air, making it harder to breath. A murderous aura rolled off of him like perfume, spreading out and licking at everything.

Golden amber eyes flickered all around the room as his snout curled back, baring pearl white fangs that sparkled. They were deadly beautiful, a weapon for tearing apart people. His ears turned left and right trying to hone in on the sounds of the things outside.

With a guttural grunt he paced the room to and fro like a caged animal, big paws thumping as his nails scraped against the wooden floor. He moved with a languid grace, shoulders exerting powerful muscles that rippled and tensed as he moved about.

Everything about him was just raw, brutal power. It was shown in the way he walked, the way he moved his effortlessly and fluidly. He was like water. An ever flowing river that twisted and bent. His breath came out in harsh pants as his pacing became more profound, more agitated and fast.

He rushed to the window once more, giant paws pressing against the window only to find it was barred with metal. Snarling he thumped his front paws against it heavily, trying to break through. When it didn't work he fell back down to all fours heavily, head shaking side to side as his keen eyes roamed around once more.

His ears pressed back against his head as his eyes narrowed.

He was locked in here.

A deep rumbling howl resounded in his chest as a bubbling anger and frustration started to course through his veins. He wanted outside, he wanted to run, he wanted to_ kill_.

Once again the werewolf pressed his clawed paws against the bars over his window, pressing forward with all his strength, trying to break free. And just like before the window still did not budge. His hackles began to raise as he growled menacingly, snout scrunching up with his anger.

The fangs shimmered brightly in the moonlight, slick with saliva.

Violently the werewolf began to bang his paws against the metal bars, nails scratching and teeth biting as howls echoed out. Soon he was throwing his shoulder against it, nails trying to tear away at the window. The sound of bending metal sounded out as he desperately tried in vain to get out.

Anger was beginning to pulse through his powerful body, fur standing on end. His powerful jaws snapped and ripped at the metal, yet it was still unyielding.

Growling, the caged animal thumped to the floor, tail flicking back and forth irritatedly.

The eyes shinned with blood lust as his fur stood up even more.

There was this urge to lay waist to anything and everything. His jaw and teeth ached, they longed to sink into flesh. His paws twitched and tingled, longing to destroy.

In an act to end the urges, the werewolf turned on himself. His teeth bit through his fur and into his flesh, snapping at the skin as his paws clawed at various parts of his face and body. Growls were coming lowly from his throat as the continued to self mutilate. Blood pulsed rapidly in his ears, drowning out any other sound as he succumbed to his urges, taking them out on his own body.

He was in such a fit or rage, he couldn't hear his own howls of pain or feel the blood soaking and matting his fur. He couldn't feel the pain, he could only feel the urges slowly dim down to dull thumping.

But for him that wasn't enough.

Remus Lupin wanted them gone for good.

He _hated_ what he had become...

* * *

xXHimistuXx: I haven't written anything in a long time, and this is my first Harry Potter story...I just hope it isn't a giant pile of rubbish.


End file.
